03 października 1990
Program 1 7.40 Ekspres gospodarczy 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Film fabularny 11.35 Po sześćdziesiątce - dla wszystkich 12.00 Przybysze z Matplanety 12.30 Sylwetki historyczne - Jan Śniadecki 13.00 Człowiek i środowisko 13.30 Spotkania z literaturą - kl. I lic., Sofokles: "Antygona" 14.05 Agroszkoła 14.35 Ekonomika dla rolnika 14.45 Chemia bez tajemnic 15.00 J. niemiecki (5) 15.30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski 15.55 Program dnia 16.00 Wiadomości 16.10 Video-Top 16.20 Dla młodych widzów: sami o sobie 16.45 Kino nastolatków: "Karino" - odc. 5 serialu TVP 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Rolnicze rozmaitości 17.45 Klinika zdrowego człowieka 18.05 Sprawa dla reportera 18.45 Studio Konkursu Chopinowskiego 19.15 Dobranoc: wodnik Szuwarek 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Max i Helena" - film fab. (sensacyjno-obyczajowy) prod. amerykańsko-węgierskiej 21.40 Program publicystyczny 22.40 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Rawa blues 90 - prog. rozrywkowy 23.25 Jutro w programie Program 2 Telewizja śniadaniowa: 7.00 CNN - Headline News 7.15 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.10 Dla dzieci: Ulica Sezamkowa 9.10 "Santa Barbara" - odc. 54 serialu USA 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.15 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 11.00 "Miasto nad głową" (1) opowieść obyczaj. - film fab. prod. radzieckiej 12.20 Film dok. 14.00 CNN - Headline News 14.20 Panorama dnia 14.30 Program powtórkowy 15.00 "Ulica Sezamkowa" 16.00 Kontakt TV - w kontakcie z przygodą 17.00 "Powtórna operacja" - odc. 14 filmu CSRF - z serii "Szpital na peryferiach" 18.00 Kronika 18.30 "Tanner 88" - odc. 9 serialu USA 19.00 Magazyn ,,102" 19.30 Galeria Dwójki 20.00 Obrazy, słowa, dźwięki - mag. 21.00 Ze wszystkich stron - Niemcy 90 - Dzień radości - reportaż 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 "W labiryncie" - odc. serialu TVP 22.25 Telewizja nocą 23.10 O Konkursie Chopinowskim 23.35 Komentarz dnia 23.40 CNN - Headline News 23.55 Program na czwartek TP Katowice 14.00-16.00 Retransmisja progr. satelit. - "CNN" 16.00 "Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa" - film dla dzieci 16.10 "Takie domy" - progr. public. C. Micińskiej 16.30 "Zauroczeni Paryżem" - reportaż E. Pietak i B. Cadera 16.45 Portrety - malarz Karol Wieczorek 17.00 Na górze piasku - rep. Zbigniewa Konarskiego ze Szczakowej 17.15 "Muzyczna 15" w oprac. W. Zamorskiego 17.30 "Sztuka i moda" - program M. Dufek i B. Klimus 18.00 Aktualności 18.25 Reklama 18.30 "Przygody pana Michała" - cz. III 19.00 "Muzyka i polityka" - program T. de Laveaux 19.30-22:00 Retransmisja progr. satelit. - "3 SAT" PTV Echo 6.00 - 9.00 - Echoporanek 5.55 - Powitanie 6.00 - Sky News 6.15 - Muzyka z MTV 6.30 - Ogłoszenia dla Ciebie 6.45 - Muzyka 7.00 - Bajki 8.00 - Ogłoszenia dla Ciebie 8.15 - Muzyka 8.50 - Zaproszenie na program popołudniowy 17.00 - Sky News 17.15 - Echotekst 18.00 - Bajki 19.00 - Serwis informacyjny 19.15 - Goście Echa 19.30 - Beyond 2000 - pr. pop. - nauk. 20.00 - Echo Business 20.30 - Muzyka 21.00 - Film seryjny 23.00 - Echotekst 23.45 - Serwis informacyjny 0.00 - Echo Business 0.30 - Muzyka na dobranoc BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by The Odd Couple 9.30 Labour Party Conference 10.00 News and Weather 10.25 Playdays 10.50 Crystal Tipps and Alistair 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Labour Party Conference 12.00 News and Weather 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Four Square 14.15 Knots Landing 15.05 Gardeners' Direct Line 15.35 Tom and Jerry Double Bill 15.50 Two by Two 16.05 The Quack Chat Show 16.20 Fantastic Max 16.35 Hartbeat 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Byker Grove 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan in Hollywood 19.35 Doogie Howser, MD 20.00 The Trials of Life 20.50 Points of View 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Canned Carrott 22.00 Witness 23.50 The Horse of the Year Show 0.50 Weather 0.55 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 6.45 Minerals: Finds for the Future 7.10 Culture and Belief in Europe 1450 to 1600 9.00 Daytime on Two France Francais 9.15 Out of the Doll's 9.45 Thinkabout Science 10.00 You and Me 10.15 Search Out Science 10.40 Around Scotland 11.00 Words and Pictures 11.15 English Time 11.35 Inset 12.10 Science in Action 12.30 Lifeschool 12.55 Electric Avenue 13.20 The Adventures of Spot 13.25 What's Inside? 13.40 Zig Zag 14.00 News Weather followed by You and Me Square Peg, Round Hole 14.15 Labour Party Conference 15.00 News and Weather 15.50 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 17.30 Film 90 with Barry Norman 18.00 Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Naked Now 18.50 DEF II Best Bites 18.55 Extra 19.40 Conference Talk 20.10 Timewatch 21.00 The Mary Whitehouse Experience 21.30 Portrait of a Marriage 22.20 Fifth Column 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University